


Talk Dirty

by Wereng



Series: Prisoner [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Police, Drama & Romance, Gay Bar, M/M, Out of Character, Tragedy/Comedy, Yaoi, flirty Akaashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Ia begitu percaya diri kala berujar bahwa ia tak perlu memborgoli si seksi itu, karena Akaashi takkan pergi kemana pun. Ia jumawa dengan berkata Akaashi telah takluk padanya dan akan menjadi miliknya. Ia lupa, ialah orang pertama yang jatuh cinta di antara mereka berdua. "Ini akan menjadi pengganti borgolku, sweetheart." Yaoi fiction





	

Rasanya seluruh yang bergerak di dalam tubuh Bokuto bergemuruh seketika. Netra emasnya tak bisa lepas dari bibir yang menyentuh gelas kaca yang beruntung dipegangi seorang anggun yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Pemuda hitam itu mungkin tahu ia sedang diperhatikan, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat pergerakan sama sekali. Seolah menunggu aksi lanjutan burung hantu mengintai mangsanya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

_Wine_ putih yang disesap pria anggun itu terlihat begitu cocok untuk si hitam, bibir tipisnya terlihat begitu basah dan bening. Dan Bokuto menegang ketika lidah dari mulut itu sedikit menjulur dan menjilat tepian gelas kacanya. Mulutnya ternganga dengan mata terpana dan Bokuto mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk meredakan gelora tak bisa diam yang ada dalam dirinya. Menenggak minumannya sendiri dengan tergesa demi menenangkan detak jantungnya, namun ia justru tersedak dan terbatuk kecil.

Bokuto menoleh lagi dan berharap hitam anggun itu tidak menyadari kebodohannya, namun tawa ringan itu membekukan tubuhnya dalam seketika. Mata biru itu indah bukan main, dan Bokuto langsung memujanya. Mata emasnya terbelalak saat bersitatap dengan biru itu, mulutnya ternganga lagi, dan liurnya nyaris menetes karena orang itu berbalik, membelakanginya namun masih melemparkan senyum dari atas bahunya kepada si perak untuk kali terakhir sebelum beralih menatap entah apa yang ada di depannya.

Bahkan punggungnya saja pun terlihat menggoda.

Bokuto membulatkan tekadnya. Mungkin di pikiran si seksi itu ia sosok bodoh yang lebih cocok menjadi pelawak, tapi sosok konyol ini akan mendekatimu, bisik hati Bokuto dengan begitu yakin. Ia berdiri dari bangku tingginya, berjalan mendekati si hitam yang masih membelakanginya dan duduk di kursi di sebelah sosok penggoda itu. Si hitam mendengar derit kursi di sampingnya dan ia kembali berbalik menghadap meja bar lagi, menoleh dengan senyum dikulum pada sang burung hantu yang akhirnya bergerak dari tempatnya mengintai.

"Kau harus memberitahukanku namamu karena aku akan mentraktirmu segelas minuman."

Jemari halus dan gemulai si hitam mengusap pinggiran gelas kacanya dengan sambil menatap si perak tanpa memperlihatkan senyuman. Tapi tatapannya geli meskipun Bokuto sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Orang itu benar-benar hanya melihat segala hal di dirinya dengan penuh damba. "Akaashi."

Alis Bokuto naik sedikit, mulutnya membuka, membentuk bulatan karena tak percaya, "Nama aslimu? Atau—kau tahu, biasanya orang-orang selalu memakai nama palsu jika diajak berkenalan di bar."

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya berbohong pada—" Akaashi menarik kerah baju Bokuto agar mendekat padanya, membuka jaket Bokuto, dan melihat nama yang tertulis pada lencana polisi yang tertempel di bagian dalam jaketnya, "—polisi, Bokuto Kotaro _san_."

Suara itu begitu lembut menyebut namanya, dan Bokuto menelan air liurnya kesusahan saat membaui tubuh yang begitu dekat di depannya. Aromanya begitu harum dan menyegarkan, dan makin membuat Bokuto nyaris hilang akal. Tiga detik Akaashi masih memegangi kerah kemeja si perak, ia kemudian melepaskannya dan menopangkan sikunya ke atas bar, menatap Bokuto dalam diam. Bokuto memperbaiki kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan dan menyembunyikan lencana di jaketnya lagi sambil tertawa ganjil. Tanyanya, "Kalau begitu—kau pesan apa?"

Jemari gemulai Akaashi mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong, "Aku sedang tak ingin mabuk malam ini. Aku akan minum segelas lagi saja."

Bokuto beralih pada bartender di dekatnya dan berkata seolah lama mengenal pria jabrik itu, "Kau mendengarnya, _bro_. Beri dia _wine_ lagi."

Sang bartender mengangkat botol yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebuah ibu jari terangkat untuk menyelamati kawannya namun dari arah Akaashi botol yang dipegangnya menghalangi pandangan, sehingga hanya Bokuto yang bisa melihat ibu jari itu. Senyum bodoh terkembang di wajah si perak dan selanjutnya mereka diam ketika bertender mengisi gelas Akaashi dan memberikan segelas martini pesanan Bokuto.

"Uh… uhm—kau pelanggan baru di sini? Maksudku—aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

"Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama." Akaashi menjilat bibir tipisnya yang terasa manis sebelum kembali meneruskan sembari menatap Bokuto dari ujung matanya, "Mungkin karena polisi terlalu sibuk mengatur jadwalnya sehingga waktu kedatangan kita tak pernah sama."

" _Owh_." Bokuto mengangguk membenarkan, "Kau benar juga. Yah, aku akhir-akhir ini memang jarang kemari. Haha."

"Banyak kasus kriminal terjadi, Bokuto _san_?" Akaashi mempermainkan jarinya di kaki gelasnya, "Biasanya televisi tak pernah menyiarkan kasus-kasus kecil—" ujung bibir tipis itu digigitnya dengan cara yang sedikit menggoda, "—padahal aku lebih suka kasus kecil, kenakalan remaja, misalnya."

Bokuto terpaku sedetik dua melihat laku si hitam. Bibirnya bergetar dan sedikit tergagap, "Yah—m—memang. Kami—uhm—juga tak terlalu mengharapkan liputan yang tak perlu."

"Kau sedang senggang? Atau libur? Tak banyak kasus, eh?"

"Ah—yah, aku sedang sibuk menangani sebuah kasus—" Bokuto terbatuk kecil dan sengaja untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa serak, atau mungkin bergetar karena masih belum terbiasa pada suara indah dan dalam Akaashi, "—tapi aku mengambil libur. Tak baik memaksakan bekerja terus menerus."

Akaashi menjauhkan gelasnya ke pinggir dan ia menopangkan kepalanya ke atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, matanya masih memandangi Bokuto, "Aku tak pernah berbicara dengan polisi sebelumnya. Menurutku mereka menakutkan."

Bokuto tersenyum tipis dan ia masih memakukan pandang ke biru indah itu, "Menurutmu aku menakutkan?"

Tawa Akaashi begitu merdu, bagai denting lonceng angin dan membuat Bokuto makin mendamba. Ujar si hitam anggun itu, "Karena polisi selalu berhadapan dengan kasus dan orang-orang menakutkan, jadi kurasa polisi pastilah lebih menakutkan lagi. Tapi—" Akaashi bangun dan berdiri tegak, "—tak baik jika aku menilai dari prakiraan saja, bukan?"

Bokuto membenarkan dan mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan Bokuto seolah telah memosisikan dirinya. Akaashi tersenyum tipis dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan ketika Akaashi berhenti dan membiarkan jarak mereka begitu mengawang, "Kau gay, Bokuto _san_?" Lalu ia menarik dirinya dan menyesap sisa anggurnya, "Kau datang ke bar untuk orang homo."

Bokuto mengulum senyumnya dengan ganjil dan tatapan emas itu sedikit menyipit, "Aku bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun. Tapi ini bar milik temanku, Kuroo sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan sering main ke sini meskipun aku tidak gay sekalipun."

" _Ho_." Akaashi menjilat bibirnya lagi yang terasa basah karena tenggelam dalam gelas _wine_ nya tadi, "Tapi katamu tadi kau juga bisa melakukannya dengan pria."

Bokuto tak menjawab dan hanya memandangi si anggun itu kembali mempermainkan jemarinya di gelas anggur. Bibir tipisnya begitu menawan ketika tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada menggoda, "Kau ingin menyelesaikan satu kasus kecil malam ini?"

Si perak tertawa dan mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya sendiri dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menatap si hitam, "Aku tak biasa bekerja di hari liburku—" Bokuto menelanjangi Akaashi dengan tatapannya. Ia lirik dada tegap namun lebih kecil darinya, perutnya, pinggangnya, ke bawah lagi hingga kakinya, lalu kembali pada wajah si hitam, "—tapi aku tak keberatan untuk lembur malam ini."

Tangan kiri jenjang itu mengusap lengan atas bagian kanannya, lalu naik ke lehernya sendiri, hingga jemari halus itu menggapai bibirnya yang tipis dan dalam sembunyi jemarinya sendiri, Akaashi menyeringai tipis. "Kurasa kau akan senang bermain puzzle bersamaku, Bokuto _san_."

.::.

Desahan itu menggilai Bokuto. Sudah berkali-kali bibir itu dikucupinya hingga bengkak dan merah. Rambut peraknya berantakan karena terus menerus direnggut Akaashi ketika si hitam itu mengerang penuh damba. Tak lepas dada itu berkali-kali dibaui dan diciumi si perak, mengulum puncak dada yang merah muda dan terlihat semanis lolipop. Akaashi di atasnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan tangannya berkali-kali mencakar punggung si perak yang begitu tangguh dan dipenuhi otot-otot kuat yang begitu hangat dan makin panas saban detik kulit-kulit mereka terus bersentuhan.

Belaian Bokuto membutakan Akaashi dan diakuinya bahwa tak pernah ia merasa begitu mengingini seseorang di atas ranjang bersamanya sebelum ia bertemu dengan polisi perak ini. Ia suka bagaimana pinggangnya dipegangi dengan begitu lembut tanpa menghilangkan kekuatan agar Akaashi tidak terjatuh karena meleleh atas cumbuannya. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana tatapan emas itu terlihat begitu liar sekaligus menginginkannya. Maskulanitas pria itu jauh melebihi lelaki manapun yang pernah ditidurinya, dan Akaashi memuja kepercayaan diri Bokuto setiap badan besar itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya seolah menjaga seekor binatang kecil karena naluri keprajuritannya sekaligus jiwa penakluk di dalam diri pria perak itu. Si hitam merasa ada sesuatu yang lain, yang ganjil dan mengganggu pikirannya, namun semua sentuhan Bokuto memaksanya melupakan semua itu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya yang biasanya selalu waspada kini berfokus hanya pada dirinya.

Dan mereka telah menghabiskan tiga kondom. Namun keduanya sama-sama belum merasa cukup. Setiap kecupan di tubuhnya justru membuat Akaashi makin bergelora, ia senang rebahan di dada bidang itu, mengisi dirinya dengan bagian lain orang yang mentraktirnya minum. Tangan Bokuto sibuk melepaskan kondom bekas pakainya dan melemparnya ke bawah ranjang. Mereka berdua terengah, dan kepala Akaashi naik turun mengikuti gerak dada si perak. Semenit sekali bibirnya mengecup dada yang dibasahi keringat itu dan puncak kepalanya dibaui Bokuto dengan penuh sayang.

Akaashi begitu menyayangkan jika hubungan itu hanya berlangsung satu malam, dia ragu bisa menemu lelaki lain yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada keperkasaan Bokuto, tapi ia tak bisa menjalin ikatan yang lebih dari one night stand. Walau bagaimanapun dia ingin bebas, karena menjalin hubungan sama artinya setengah hidupnya ia relakan untuk dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Akaashi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Bokuto yang masih mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih normal. "Aku masih memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melanjutkan," katanya pada si perak. Jika ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi di malam-malam yang lain, maka Akaashi akan memanfaatkan malam itu dengan sebaik mungkin. "Apakah kau sudah kelelahan, Bokuto _san_?"

Bokuto tertawa. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Akaashi di atasnya dan dengan bibir mencibir ia menjawab, "Jangan pernah meragukan stamina polisi, _sweetheart_."

Akaashi bangun. Ia duduki perut terbentuk milik Bokuto dan menatap si perak yang ada di bawahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tajam membalas sepasang emas milik si perak, dan wajahnya jauh lebih serius. Namun ekspresi itu justru membuat Bokuto makin bergairah dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih menyukai raut wajah itu daripada senyuman menggoda sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuh polisi itu bergetar dan ia merasakan gejolak yang luar biasa di dalam dirinya.

Bokuto merasa, mungkin itulah diri Akaashi yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia merasa berhasil melepaskan topeng pria yang duduk tegap di atasnya itu. Senyuman bodoh Bokuto berubah menjadi cengiran dan ia menyentuh pipi partner seksnya malam itu. "Kau ingin melakukannya dari atas?"

"Kau ingin _fellatio_ ku lagi?"

Bokuto mengakui _blow job_ pemuda ini luar biasa, tapi Bokuto hanya ingin merasakannya sekali saja malam itu. Tangan kanannya mengulur ke samping, mengambil beberapa bungkus kondom baru yang ada di atas nakas dan melambaikannya pada si hitam. Katanya dengan cengiran khasnya, "Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak? Aku ingin kau melayani dirimu sendiri."

Tatapan itu tajam menusuknya, tapi Bokuto tetap tersenyum pada si hitam yang kini mendesah tak percaya. Ia merampas kondom itu dari tangan si perak dan mencium bibirnya sekali, "Kau adalah tukang _bully_ terpayah yang pernah kutahu, Bokuto _san_."

.::.

Akaashi melirik Bokuto yang mendengkur di sampingnya sekali lagi. Ia rapikan rambutnya yang terasa tidak menyenangkan karena basah dan berantakan, dan ia jilati bibirnya yang bengkak karena ciuman panas Bokuto. Ia mengingat lagi perlakuan Bokuto sebelumnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah seks terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Akaashi tahu dirinya akan segera merindukan sensasi menyenangkan itu.

Hitam anggun itu mendengus mengamati saban lekuk wajah Bokuto. Pada awalnya ia tak lain adalah sosok bodoh yang konyol, tapi siapa yang menyangka polisi konyol ini bisa begitu memuaskannya? Bahkan melebihi ekspetasinya.

Dengan pelan ia menjulurkan kakinya satu persatu menuruni ranjang, perlahan tanpa membuat gerakan dan getaran di kasur yang bisa jadi akan mengganggu tidur burung hantu itu. Ia berdiri dengan perlahan, menahan nyeri di pantatnya. Tangan kirinya menjamah selangkangannya yang terasa basah, menatap cairan putih di jemarinya, dan ia sadar ia harus segera membersihkan diri. Seks tanpa kondom yang mereka lakukan di akhir benar-benar membuatnya kotor dan lengket.

Bokuto masih tertidur ketika Akaashi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbungkus handuk di pinggang. Dengkurnya begitu pelan dan damai, dan membangkitkan keinginan Akaashi untuk turut tidur di sisi si perak, namun ia harus segera bergerak.

Ia meraih jaket Bokuto yang tergeletak di lantai, dekat dengan bekas kondom basah yang tadi malam dilemparkan Bokuto sembarangan. Merogoh setiap sakunya dan hanya menemu lencana polisinya dan struk belanja sekotak kondom dari toko obat sebelumnya. Tak ada apa-apa di jaket tebal itu, tapi potongan jaket itu menarik minat si hitam. Ia lepaskan lencana Bokuto dan memakai jaket itu meskipun tubuhnya telanjang. Ia cium bau Bokuto yang masih tertinggal di sana dengan begitu khidmat. Dan ia merasa tubuhnya kembali dipeluk tubuh besar itu.

Akaashi beralih pada celana jeans hitam milik Bokuto. Di ikat pinggangnya tergantung kantung pistol dan isinya dan Akaashi sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh benda itu. Itu adalah kali pertama ia melihat pistol sungguhan dan jika ia mengambilnya, ia akan diproses hukum dengan tidak menyenangkan. Jadilah ia melepaskan benda itu dari ikat pinggang bermerk milik Bokuto dan meletakkannya dengan pelan ke lantai, menghindari adanya suara berisik. Ia menyentuh dan meneliti setiap saku yang ada di jeans itu, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan itu membuatnya gusar karena Bokuto tak memakai apapun lagi selain kemeja tipis, jaket, jeans, dan celana dalamnya.

"Mencari ini, _seksi_?"

Tubuh yang terselimuti jaket itu meremang seluruh rambutnya dan matanya membelalak tak percaya. Bokuto sudah ada di belakangnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan seketika dan tanpa diketahuinya. Sejak kapan orang itu bangun?

Tangan kanan pria itu menggenggam dompet kulit cokelat dan benda itu dilambaikan Bokuto tepat di depan wajah ayunya. Kepala perak itu muncul dari bahu sebelah kirinya dan senyuman itu bukan senyum bodoh yang semula ia lihat di bar. Pipinya dicium dengan lembut oleh bibir pria itu dan Akaashi ternganga tak percaya menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tak seharusnya meremehkan polisi. Itukah perasaan ganjil yang mengganggunya selama bercumbu dengan orang ini tadi?

Tangannya terangkat untuk merebut dompet itu, tapi Bokuto dengan cepat menjauhkannya dari kejaran tangan gemulai si hitam. Ia tertawa gembira karena berhasil mempermainkan si seksinya. "Kebiasaan jelek untuk merampok orang yang baru kau tiduri, _sweetheart_." Sekali lagi pipi itu dicium Bokuto sebelum si perak kembali berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Karena jika kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, kau bisa bermasalah. _Uhm_ —seperti anak walikota, misalnya?"

Akaashi tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Bokuto. "Akulah kasusmu, Bokuto _san_. Seharusnya aku tahu. Akulah makna literal kasusmu." Si hitam menoleh pada Bokuto dan menatapnya geli, "Apakah Wakatoshi _kun_ melapor ke polisi dan mengaku bahwa dia gay dan dirampok setelah tidur denganku?"

Cara tercerdas mengambil keuntungan maksimal ketika merampok adalah menjadi rekan seks satu malam untuk orang gay. Orang-orang takkan berani lapor polisi karena itu artinya akan membuka aib mereka pula, sehingga hampir seluruh korban Akaashi selama ini sama sekali tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ditaklukkan pria itu. Semua kecuali pria terakhir yang dia tiduri sebelum Bokuto, nampaknya.

Si perak melepaskan pelukannya di pundak si hitam dan Akaashi menghadap ia yang duduk di ranjang dengan telanjang dan itu membuat Akaashi terganggu karena lagi-lagi gairahnya melonjak melihat badan menggoda Bokuto. Namun bukan Akaashi jika ia tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Si perak tersenyum, "Kami adalah rival main voli saat di akademi, dan ia datang kepadaku secara personal. Tidak ke polisi. Dan—kau tahu—aku cukup penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil menipu Wakatoshi _kun,_ karena itu aku menerima tawarannya. Kami bertaruh bahwa jika aku tergoda dan jatuh cinta padamu, aku harus mengembalikan seluruh uang dan kerugian yang kau sebabkan."

' _Detektif brengsek._ ' Akaashi mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia menatap mata emas Bokuto, "Dan bagaimana?"

"Dan—" Bokuto menarik dagu Akaashi agar dekat dengan wajahnya, "—kurasa aku harus menanyaimu berapa banyak kau merampok orang itu." Lalu bibir itu dicium Bokuto lagi dengan lembut. "Kini aku benar-benar tahu kenapa orang itu bisa dibodohi olehmu, _seksi_."

"Aku tak mau masuk penjara." Akaashi melepaskan kecupan itu dan menjauhi si perak. Jika ia sedikit psiko, bisa jadi ia mengambil pistol Bokuto yang dekat dengan kakinya dan menembakkan isinya ke pemiliknya atau bahkan mungkin ke kepalanya sendiri. Tapi ia tak mau menjadi pembunuh dan masih ingin menikmati seks menyenangkan bersama Bokuto lagi. Si perak tertawa, "Aku tak katakan kau dipenjarakan. Tak pernah ada laporan ke polisi, _honey_. Tapi mungkin—" mata emas itu melirik buku catatan yang ada di atas nakas dan mengambilnya. Ia berniat menuliskan sesuatu namun menatap mata biru indah Akaashi dulu, "—kau mau dipenjara rumah? Dalam pengawasanku selama waktu luangku. Jika mau, aku akan memberikan alamatku."

Akaashi menatap sosok yang begitu penuh percaya diri itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku sungguhan." Bokuto berkeras. "Jika kau tak mau, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Aku tak masalah mengatakan ini di depan rekanku. Mereka semua tahu aku biseks."

Si hitam takkan senang jika catatan sipilnya yang selama ini bersih kini harus ternoda karena tindakannya selama ini sudah cukup rapi dan bisa dikoordinasinya. Ia tak mau hidupnya dalam kejaran polisi dan terlebih masuk penjara? Jika ia memilih bersama Bokuto, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengalami sensasi semenyenangkan tadi malam lagi dan itu bukan pilihan yang buruk meskipun ia harus merelakan separuh hidupnya kini dalam kekangan seseorang. Akaashi tertawa kalah, ia berdiri, dan melompat ke arah pria perak itu dan menciumnya dengan dalam.

"Kau polisi terburuk yang pernah kutahu, Bokuto _san_."

**-Akhir**

.

.

.

**-Omake 1**

Akaashi memandangi apartemen luas Bokuto dengan takjub. Ia tak menyangka gaji polisi cukup besar untuk menyewa apartemen semi mewah yang akan menjadi 'penjara rumah'nya itu. Tas yang dibawanya diraih si perak yang kini berjalan menuntunnya menuju sebuah kamar. Ada dua kamar di apartemen itu, dapur dan ruang makan hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi setengah ruangan, dan kamar mandinya juga cukup besar. Tak banyak perabotan berharga, dan Akaashi entah mengapa sudah berencana mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di ruang tamu dan ruang santai dengan benda-benda yang ingin dibelinya.

"Lalu?"

Bokuto menatap Akaashi dengan tak mengerti. Ia tersenyum pada si hitam sambil bertanya, "Lalu apa? Kau akan tinggal di sini."

"Dipenjara," koreksi Akaashi dengan geli. Ia duduk di kursi santai yang ada di depan televisi, "Apa aku akan diborgol atau semacam itu? Agar aku tidak kabur?"

"Kau pikir aku memiliki sindrom yang seperti itu?" Bokuto cemberut. Wajah merajuk si perak menjadi hal nomor dua yang Akaashi sukai pada diri Bokuto setelah sikap penuh percaya dirinya yang konyol, "Aku tidak overprotektif begitu. Dan aku tahu, kau takkan kabur dariku. Kau sudah jatuh hati padaku. Kau takkan mendapatkan lelaki lain yang sehebat aku. Haha."

Akaashi mendelik mendengar ujaran konyol peraknya.

"Tapi—" Bokuto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akaashi. Menyentuh leher Akaashi dengan begitu lembut dan membuat Akaashi meremang dan tegang. Dikecup Bokuto area sensitif di lehernya dan membuat si hitam mengerang. Kucupannya terangkat setelah ada tanda kemerahan di sana, begitu terbuka dan mudah dilihat serta tak bisa dihilangkan dengan begitu mudah, "—itu akan jadi pengganti borgol."

"Cupang?" Akaashi memegangi bekas ciuman Bokuto di lehernya dengan tak percaya. Bokuto tertawa penuh kelegaan dan dia berpamitan karena ia harus segera bekerja. Meninggalkan Akaashi yang membeku di kursi santai di penjara nyamannya.

"Bokuto _san_ , kau adalah polisi menyebalkan yang pernah kutahu."

.

.

.

**-Omake 2**

"Jadi?"

Bokuto tertawa sumringah. Ia perlihatkan tangan kirinya yang di jari keempatnya dihiasi cincin perak sederhana, "Tak kusangka sudah setahun aku tinggal dengannya. Kami merayakan _anniversary_ pertama kemarin dan aku memintanya jadi milikku selamanya. _Hyaaa_ , tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, ya?"

"Bokuto, kau belum membayar penuh taruhanmu setahun yang lalu." Wakatoshi menggerutu pada kawannya. "Kekasihmu itu dulu merampokku habis-habisan, kau lupa? Mengosongkan rekeningku—bagaimana mungkin dia tahu pin ATMku?"

Kawan peraknya itu masih tertawa dengan bodoh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, maaf. Maaf, Wakatoshi _kun_. Uangmu masih utuh di tabungannya. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan Akaashi sedikit lagi saja. Aku sudah hampir tahu pin rekeningnya."

"Tapi itu semua adalah uang hasil jerih payahku selama ini, Bokuto _san_." Akaashi datang dan turut mengambil tempat duduk di samping si perak. Ia mengangguk pada Wakatoshi yang menatapnya tak percaya yang segera memandangi Bokuto, "Bokuto, jika tidak cepat melunasinya, aku akan melaporkan kekasihmu ke polisi. Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh."

Pria bertubuh besar itu berlalu dari hadapan ke duanya. Bokuto beralih pada si hitam anggunnya, "Kau mendengarnya, Akaashi. Kita sudah sepakatkan sejak dulu? Aku bayar setengah dan kau kembalikan setengah."

Bibir tipis itu menyedot _iced cofee_ -nya dalam diam sebelum menjawab dengan tegas, "Tidak mau."

"AGHKAAASHEEEEY!"

**-Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anime dan manga Haikyuu merupakan ciptaan orisinil dan dimiliki hak ciptanya oleh Haruichi Furudate. Adapun sahaya tiada ada sekalipun dan sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Fanfiksi ratem BokuAka lainnya. Demi apa… untung bisa membatasi diri sehingga menghindarkan ini fanfiksi menjadi berchapter-chapter. Untung bisa stop imajinasi pas kepikiran mau masukin adegan kejar-kejaran ala thriller. Untung bisa stop imajinasi pas nganu-nganu /heh.
> 
> Gak tahu nih, setiap sore bisa aja produktif nulis dirty!Haikyuu dan flirty!Akaashi. Akaashi OOC banget ya? Iya. Gimana yah? Image dia yang seksi mau gak mau bikin saya berpikiran dia—ah, sudahlah.


End file.
